


Take Down

by Pressfourforwhores (Glitterbomb)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterbomb/pseuds/Pressfourforwhores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wants Aubreys' attention. Short drabble, Chaubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Down

Slowly creeping along the floor so that she wouldn’t alert Aubrey to her presence Chloe made her way closer to the blonde, not that Aubrey would have noticed she was so fixated on the mark on the wall that she probably could have brought a marching band through the room and Aubrey still wouldn't have noticed.

The blonde was sat there, her chin on her hand and a pout on her face; Chloe had no idea what was so fascinating about the mark on the wall, but it was enough to take away the attention she was desperately craving from Aubrey, she was so close that she could smell the flowery perfume that Aubrey adored.

She crouched down, almost like a cat ready to pounce, and grinned before launching herself forward with something akin to a battle cry as she flung herself at Aubrey (who let out a high pitched shriek) and wrapped her arms around her neck while dragging her to the floor.

"I think my heart just stopped" Aubrey practically whimpered, wide eyed and her perfect hair all askew, her arms stretched out in front of her like she was still in shock (which admittedly she probably was), Chloe chuckled, pressing her face into Aubreys’ neck she murmured an apology (a half-assed one at that) and nuzzled against her soft skin.


End file.
